The 'Ordinary' Life at Goode
by CheapOldRelic8201
Summary: Annabeth, Connor, Travis, Piper, Percy, Jason and Thalia are famous teen stars from other sides of the world and from different sides of the world and they end up in the same high school. Like normal teens, they face drama, love, fights, enemies, friends and pranks. Rated T for language
1. The Unexpected Meeting

**Hey! Thanks for clicking on this fanfic! This is my first fanfic so... Hope you enjoy it**

**All Percy Jackson rights go to Rick Riordan**

**I'm editing all the chapters and this is the edited version  
**

* * *

**Annabeth**

"Hey, Anna. Do I look anything like Connor Stoll?" Connor asks as he wears his hat to cover up his hair which fangirls go crazy over for. It's just dark brown hair, okay I have to admit he has soft hair and he freaks if thinks he sees a split strand of hair. I turn my head to see him wearing glasses and a hat. Okay, that is something Connor would never wear.

"Nope, you look nothing like Connor Stoll," I say showing my shock. I didn't know he could be this good in disguising.

"What about you Pipes. What do you think?" Travis asks. He was Connor's identical twin brother. Piper smiled mischievously and put her arms on Connor's and my shoulders. Travis was on Connor's left and I was on Piper's right, who was in between Connor and I.

"You still look like the Connie-chi-wa who I met in Year 5," she says knowing that calling Connor 'Connie-chi-wa' annoys him alot **(A/N I have a friend who's nickname is Connie-chi-wa)**. Well a quick history lesson. In Year 5, we were looking at countries and their greetings and everyone but Connor knew how to say hello in Japanese so we always call him 'Connie-chi-wa'. Connor pouts jokingly.

"It's been 7 years, Captain McDorkus. Are you ever going to let me live it down?" Connor asks. Nope! We would tell the future generation about his embarrassing moments at school. Well, we won't tell the paparazzi about it. I know that there are paparazzi reporters who dissect every syllable we say so we have to be careful.

"Nope, we ain't gonna let ya live it down," Travis says in a southerly accent. Connor turned his head to his brother.

"I wouldn't talk if I were you," he says.

Let me introduce ourselves.

I'm Annabeth Chase, I play Sunny in 'Comedy Cassettes'. It's a 49 year old sci-fi and comedy TV show. The cast change every 3 to 8 it is one of the most watched TV shows. I'm also in the teen band Balloons of Wisdom. I have blonde curly hair, grey eyes and I'm tanned. I'm the smartest out of my friends.

Travis Stoll plays as McKenzie in 'Comedy Cassettes'. He has dark brown hair which is slightly long and baby blue eyes. He is about 180 cm give or take a few millimetres. He is not that tanned well he does wear sunscreen occasionally. He is also in Balloons of Wisdom. He came up with the name in Grade 7. He is very...let's just say he is a prankster and watch your wallet.

Connor Stoll plays McAuliffe in 'Comedy Cassettes', twin brother of McKenzie. He pretty much looks like Travis but he is an inch shorter and his hair is slightly longer than Travis's hair. He is also in Balloons of Wisdom, really us four are in it. He is also a prankster like his brother.

Piper McLean plays Maia in 'Comedy Cassettes'. She has dark brown choppy hair which she cuts with her very own safety scissors. She has kaleidoscope eyes which change colour at the different shades of light reflecting off her eyes. She has light brown skin, well she has Native American ancestry. She is just perfect everyone knows it but she doesn't it. Well, her dad is Tristan McLean, and he was the one who introduced us to the show biz.

Well that was in Australia. We had to move to America because of ... stuff I'm not aware of. Yes, I'm pissed, it was all of a sudden. I've been to America, in fact I go there during the Christmas holidays.

10 minutes later...

We walked through the gates and it took us a few minutes to have a brief understanding of where the administration was. That was alright, I guess. We walked into a hallway and I examined the people and groups. The cheerleaders, the supposedly freshmen who were getting picked on by the seniors, the nerds, the emos, etc. We soon got blocked by a group of girls. A girl stepped forward. She was a blonde with brown streaks and she had green eyes. She looked pretty even without the blue mascara and the eye shadow. Well they did go well with her outfit. We just stood there tapping our feet impatiently waiting for them to move.

"Good morning," Travis greeted in his signature British accent

"I don't know who you are, but I'm Khoine Broughton. I do not get blocked in front of. Just turn around and go another way losers," she says.

"Hello Khoine," we greet awkwardly. A blonde guy who looks like he's a senior walks up to us.

"Hey, I'm Will. What are your names?" a blonde boy kindly asks. We introduce ourselves and a conversation starts. Apparently, Will Solace was in our grade and he liked music and archery.

"Your voices remind me of a famous band," he says. Piper, Connor and Travis tilt their heads in confusion.

"R5," Piper asks.

"Paramore?" Connor asked.

"I know, The Beatles," Travis says. We look at him like he was dumb. The Beatles was a boy band. Seriously, could they not figure out that Will thought we were BoW?

"No, you remind me of Balloons of Wisdom," Will says slowly. They freeze we then turn our heads to Will and mock laugh.

"Oh please, we can't seriously be them," Piper says.

"Yup, I know. That would actually come up with way cooler fake names than James, Louie, Maya and Annalise," Will says. That isn't nice.

"Hey, Will was it? Could you tell us where the Administration is?" Travis asked.

"It's on the third right, then a left, then your 2nd right then it would be on your 5th left," he says.

"We would come back anyways feeling like total idiots," Connor says as he folds his arms. Will nods his head clearly impressed.

"Yup I love doing that, it's on your first left," Will say pointing to our left with his thumb. We say our thanks. I think Will is awesome but I'm just still in a crap mood from having to wear blue contacts and jet lag. Turns out the Administration was on our first left but no one was there.

"Ello?" Piper asks as she knocks on the glass. A lady with metal rimmed glasses snaps her head from the computer and gets up.

"Hello, how may I help you?" she asked.

"We're new, and we need to get our timetables," Piper says politely.

"Oh yes. The principal wants to speak to you all," she says and points to a door nearby. We nervously walk towards the door and enter. he supposed principal was sitting down and had his hands on a few papers and he was talking to 3 students.

"Oh yes, the other students in the Fake Program. Percy, Jason and Thalia meet Travis, Connor, Annabeth and Piper," the principal says. I turn to see the 3 students. No freakin' way.

"Why in the name of Dana are they doing here?" Travis asked as we all looked at each other shocked.

* * *

**So did you like it? Please Read, Review, Favorite and Follow! I'd like to know your thoughts please feel free to criticize.**


	2. Homeroom and the future Mr Piper McLean

**Hi again! This is the second chapter of this story. Well, I try to not to make the characters OOC. Well...**

**I do not own Percy Jackson-I am not worthy to own the awesome series which made me become a bookworm.**

**Have a cookie (::) (::) (::)**

* * *

**Percy**

I thought I wouldn't have to meet the cast of 'Comedy Cassettes' again, better much go to the same school. Weren't they meant to be in Australia or something.

"Why in the name of Dana, are they doing here?" one of the Stoll twins asks. Who the heck is this 'Dana' they speak of?

"Well, one question I usually asked myself was, 'How did they even let 'Season Melodies' go on?" Piper asks as she folds her arms. Well, 'Comedy Cassettes' and 'Season Melodies' (the TV show Thalia, Jason and I are in) started a grudge 10 years ago. Well 'Season Melodies' are very successful so I guess that's why they let it go on.

I took a good look at them.

Well I have to say their disguises were pretty good. They were all wearing wigs, glasses and hats or beanies. Some of them even wore contacts. I recognise them because well I met them on a few occassions. I befriended the Stoll twins but I'm not on even terms with Annabeth and I'm in neutral zone with Piper.

"Well we are a drama series. Statistics say that people like drama," I explain like it was something a 1 month old child should know.

"Well I still don't understand the point of the 'looking into the eyes and falling in 'lurve' thing," Piper says shrugging.

"It's called cliffhangers and romance. The viewers like it," I point out.

"At least we have viewers," Piper retorts. Thalia laughs. What the heck? I thought she was on our team.

"Good one Piper. I always make smart remarks and I hope we have an ice-pack here because, he just got burned," Thalia says high-fiving Piper. Oh, no.

"Anyways, I'm Principal Dionysus, and you are not address me otherwise. This is one of the most prestigious gifted and talented of the country and it has a reputation. If you do anything suspicious, you'd find 7 new students sitting in your seats the next day," Principal Dionysus says. We mumble our 'yeah's Apparently we had to have our classes together. French was a mandatory subject. We had a loads of options.

Travis and Connor were choosing their electives and I could tell they were going to have the same electives. I learnt that Travis was the one wearing the top hat while Connor was the one wearing the baseball hat.

After a minute worth of choosing my electives, I was going for Music for the art category, Greek for the additional language, Drama, Industrial Arts and Designing and Swimming.

"Okay, you're free to go, but no one and I mean nobody other than you should know that you are...who you are," the principal says. We mumble our 'okay's and walk out politely with forced smiles.

"What the heck? Why are you here?" Annabeth asked folding her arm and facing us three.

"Helloo, we are Americans. This is United States of America. At that, the question redirects to you. Why are you here? I thought you were in Australia. You are giving up your first 3 years of high school and moving here? I thought people liked their first high school and stayed there, " Jason asks. All of them but Piper crossed their arms and raised their eyebrows. What?

"Do you really think that we are in Grade 10?" Piper asked shocked. Well they look kinda young for 16 year olds or are they 17 year olds? But they do not look like 14 year olds.

"What do you mean by Grade 10? High school starts at Grade 9," Thalia says like she was explaining something to a 3 year old.

"Well in Australia, high school starts at Grade 7 **(A/N Yeah it does)**," Connor says.

"Oh hey... freakishly-looking-like-Percy-Jackson-new-kid-with -friends-looking-freakishly-like-the-Grace-twins-w ho are-standing-next-to-Balloons-of-Wisdom-Oh-My-Gods ! It's Dukes of Music and Balloons of Wisdom" a bubbly yet cute brunette squeals. What the crap?! Our cover gets ruined by a hyper fangirl?

Everyone looks at us but shakes their head in a disbelieving manner. Phew. Thalia clamps the poor girl's mouth shut and drags her into A10-the room had a green door which evidently hinted that it was a music room because the door frame had crotchets, treble-clefs and quavers.

"Hey the supposedly Silena," Connor says as he reads her ID card, I do not know where he found it

"You know that you're gonna have to shut up about our real identities- oh now it's like Hannah Montana times 7," I say. She slowly nods.

"At least we're in our Homeroom class-is that Roll Call?" Travis asks as he reads his schedule. I think so...

As if on cue, the bell rings. We quickly sit in the back row.

**Khoine PoV**

Who do those newbie freaks think they are? They don't just walk around like they own the place, they need to listen to people who have a higher authority- that means moi. Well, the other newbies who asked me for directions were cute - the girl with the dirty blonde hair could use some colour because the goth clothes don't go well on her and she can loose the eyeliner. This ain't the '20s. The guys were cute. I liked the guy with the green eyes. Drew and I walked to Homeroom and someone rushed past us. Redhead. The only redhead who wears paint jeans is Rachel.

"Watch it RED," I sneer. Rachel Elizabeth Dare, slows down and walks to Homeroom with her head down.

**Jason PoV**

Everyone forwarded in their friend groups. No one sat near the back. Thank the gods for that. A girl with red hair and freckles quickly walked in and sat down angrily between Percy and I.

She took out a sketchpad and started drawing with a pencil. She was really good from what I can see. She was drawing a portrait -it wasn't really a portrait, it was like a natural black and white photo.**(A/N: For those who don't know what a natural photo is, it is a photo when all the individuals in the photo look like they don't know that someone is taking a photo)**

A blonde girl with torture footwear humans call heels, walked over to Percy's desk. She was the girl who gave us directions to Administration. I could tell she was the dictator of the school because she had that 'dictator' aura following her. Hitler probably had that aura as well only a quadrillion time more powerful.

"Hi, I heard that you speak Greek," she says as she tosses her hair over her shoulder.

"Uh yeah I do," Percy says uncomfortably. She puts her hands on Percy's desk and leans in a bit.

"Oh, how do you say, 'you are beautiful'?" she asks as she smiles showing perfectly white teeth.

"Uh...eísai ómorfi̱," he answers. She smiles triumphantly.

"Aww, that's so nice. Of course I'd go out with you," she says. Oh my god, that sly girl... Percy shut his mouth and sat there in shock. I have to admit, he is pretty easy to fool.

"Uh sorry, I'm taken?" he covers in a questioning manner. Good save.

"Oh with who?" she asks, I sensed a hint of menace like she'd rip her girl's eyes out with her manicured fingernails. Percy improvised quickly enough to make me laugh out loud.

"Her," he says over cheerfully as he leans over to Thalia who just had her eyes open like owls.

"Nice try Kelp Head. You're facing this yourself," Thalia says with divided attention.

"Miss Broughton please sit down," the teacher says, Khoine huffs and sits down in front of Rachel. The teacher had sandy blonde hair, he had a tan and he just seemed like the stereotypical surfer.

"For those who don't know me, I'm Mr Castellan but ignore the formalities and call me Hermes," he says. glared at Hermes for some reason.

He marked the attendance and we all just talked and stuff.

"Hey, I'm Rachel. Would you like someone to show your way around the school?" the redhead in front of us offered. She turned her chair around so she was facing us. She looked like she was 15 or even 14. A bit too young for this grade?

"Sure," Piper says brightly. She quickly tells us everyone's name and something about them.

After that someone walked in. Well, it was a he for sure. Well if I were to describe him, I'd say he's Santa's Latino elf who's lost in New York. He hands a slip to Hermes secretly like he was in a spy film- minus the spy glasses.

"Hello," he says flirtatiously to Bianca di Angelo.

"In your dreams, Valdez," she says as she reads her book.

"I'll be counting on that," he says with a tongue-click and walks towards us.

"Hello, Katie. I thought the grass was green until I saw your eyes," he flirts. I can totally imagine her rolling her eyes. The boy kept on walking.

"Oh she so wants me," he says as he sits in front of Piper and turns his chair around to face us. I'd say he is the flirt of the grade.

"Now, who is he?" Piper asks Rachel as she points to Leo.

"The kid who defies all the logical laws of awesome who is sitting in front of you lucky lady [he clicked with his tongue flirtatiously at this and winked at Piper] is the future Mr Piper McLean," he says as he flattens his shirt.

"Look there is a one in a million chance that gonna happen," Piper reasons masking her shock.

"Oh come on. Did I just say 'One in a Million'?" she adds sadly and clearly disappointed at herself.**(A/N: 'One in a Million' is probably meant to be a song of hers in this story)**

"Yes you did. Piper McLean's magic works on everyone.," he says. Piper crossed her arms.

"No seriously? You're going there?" she asks monotonically.

He tells us everyone's names so we know who we are stuck with on our last year of high school. Yeah, I won't remember all their names, I'd probably remember some for now. By the looks of it this is going to be a crazy senior year with Leo

* * *

**Uh thanks, for reading... Review, Follow and Favourite.**

**If you are confused, the characters are in disguises...**

**Annabeth: She is wearing a long light brown wig and blue contacts**

**Connor: Is wearing a baseball hat which covers a majority of his hair and he is wearing glasses.  
**

**Travis: He is wearing a top hat and grey contacts**

**Piper: She is wearing a short dark brown wig which has a side fringe, brown contacts and glasses.  
**

**Percy: He is wearing a platinum blonde wig **

**Thalia: She is wearing a long dirty blonde wig **

**Jason: He is wearing green contacts and black wig.**

**PLEASE Review, Favorite and Follow!**


	3. Drama With A Dramatic Reveal

**Hey, guys. It feels like a month since I last updated. Wowzees. Uh, yeah. So thanks for clicked onto this story.**

**A few shout-outs.**

**DemigodInitiateDirectioner18-Thanks for being the first person to favorite me! I love you so much! Have all the cookies you want (::)(::)(::)(::)**

** .Hades.3163, DemigodInitiateDirectioner18, Runner of Sorts, Sassycassie218, loveofmanythingslikefood, percyjacksonfantothecore,(Nice pen name by the way) and wisdom-of-the-sea - Thanks for following this story! You guys can also have all the cookies you want(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**I also thank my first reviewer-TheCoolKDJ. Thank you so much!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does**

* * *

**Thalia PoV**

The bell rang and everyone walked out talking in their own groups. Some people looked at us while we were following Rachel to our first class-Drama.

"Anyways, sorry about that. If I creeped you out, don't worry. I'm not usually that creepy," Leo apologises as we walk.

"What he means to say is, or at least what I should tell you is- he practically flirted with every girl in our grade in the junior year," Rachel says with a 'tsk tsk' type of sigh. Rachel looked pretty young for a senior. Way too young.

"Hey, I haven't flirted with you," he replies as he crosses his arms.

"Leo, I don't count. I'm 14, and your 17," Rachel says. No wonder. Wait, why is she 14? Isn't she meant to be 17 or 18 to be a senior.

"Why is Rachel 14?" Connor asks curiously.

"Well, she is a art prodigy and she is just too smart for her own age. My little nerd" Leo says as he puts his arm on her shoulder. She elbows him in the ribs and he winces a bit.

"And she is my armrest," he adds earning him a kick in his right shin. He winces more. That must hurt, considering that she was wearing boots.

"Hey, I know a child prodigy who is around your age," Piper says out of the blue. Oh no. I just hope she doesn't mean that annoying evil genius of a friend. Did I say 'friend'? I meant acquaintance. Did I say 'acquaintance'? I meant someone who I am associated with. I'm embarrassed to be associated with him.

"Really because I always wanted to meet someone who understands what it feels like to be a 14 year old who is surrounded by idiots who are 4 years older," Rachel says.

"No offence," she adds as she looks at us.

"How is that 'no offence? I am definitely offended," Leo says.

"I'd like to meet that prodigy person you know of yours. I just hope they are devious," Rachel says.

Devious huh? If she hasn't met Nico, then she doesn't know devious. But then again, Nico is not very... colourful. Rachel seems colourful with her clothes. Like throwing ice and fire into each other. I wonder what would happen. Ultimate Kabloom!

I think we ended up arguing over which band was better, Green Day or Backstreet Boys. Pshhhh. No competition. Green Day wins any day.

"Hey Silena, who's our teacher?" Percy asks breaking the argument effectively.

"Well, I'm not sure actually. We had Mr Solace last year," she replies. Oooo. I love suspense.

We went outside and they lead us to Theatre 2. Why do we have to go there? Instead we walked towards small building which had a door on all 4 sides. We walked into Room 3. I have to say it was bigger on the inside. It looked like a mini amphitheatre in the centre. The room was leveled so in the middle there were 2 leveled steps which made a semi-circle around the middle which I suspected was a stage-there was black carpet and there were curtains hooked above.

They walls were covered with famous personalities of the show biz, well I surprised to find a big Dukes of Music poster covering half a wall. Awkward. Oh yeah, I remembered when we did that photo shoot. They insisted on putting on excess makeup to cover up that one little zit near my right temple. Well, they just covered it with my hair. I hated that zit. I remember when I got it, 19 October 2008, when I was 13. But now its gone, thankfully.

Anyways, the room looked awesome! There were dressing rooms, costume rooms, the painted and the non-painted sets were up and they were on the sides. There was a set which looked like a classical mid-summer evening with the purples, blues and the orange sun set. Right next to it, there was a set which said 'PUNK!' and it was evidently street art. There were other cool sets.

Everyone was sitting on the steps so we quickly sat down to blend in. Bringing attention would be the last thing I'd want to do.

"They did cover up that zit didn't they?" Percy mocked/whispered into as we look at our poster. I thwack him on the arm.

"Aww, for the past 17 years I've wondered if I'm your best friend or your Pinata," Percy asks as he rubs his arm.

"Ooo, that's a hard one," Jason and I say as he stroke our imaginary beards as if we were deep in thought. Percy rolls his eyes.

I smell something which smells like coconuts, chocolate and strawberries.

Oh.

Oh no.

Why is she here? At perfect timing a lady walked. I inwardly groaned hiding my annoyance unlike Percy who groaned loudly.

"Why are you taunting me?" he asks dramatically at the sky. At that the sky rumbled. Ha! What a coincidence. He whimpered and hid behind me. He has an extreme case of astraphobia.

"Good morning, what is that I smell? Potential with a sprinkle of enthusiasm," Aphrodite greets, ignoring Percy's comment. Everyone mumbles sarcastic and tired 'sure's.

"Well let's do some warm up exercises," she says. Everyone gets up and spreads around the room. We really just seemed like rag dolls on wheels.

I'll tell you a little something about Aphrodite. She is a famous fashion designer and if you have connection to fan girls or the general public you would know her name. Well if you don't...Have you been living under a rock all your life? Anyways, she makes costumes for many tv shows and stuff like that. She once made a costume out of candy-I know. Candy. She brought a lot of candy and it took her a lot of time. I remember taking a chunk off the collar and eating it.

She said it was real candy and we're not meant to eat it but no one is going to stop me.

"Okay, first thing we are doing Mirroring. You all know what mirroring is so get up," she says. we all get up and pair up and do what she says.

"You, with the top hat which doesn't go with your shirt or your hair better much you in general. Make an effort in mirroring," she says commenting on Travis's sleepy mirroring actions.

He adds a bit of effort, but he still seemed like he was half tranquilized and was wearing heels.

Aphrodite being annoying at times, paired girls with guys. I was paired up with Leo. It was fun because he had an awkward sense of humour and mucked around.

I could tell Percy was starting to get annoyed with Khoine because he was freaking out whenever she inched closer to him. He had to pair up with her.

We did some other fun exercises like Mr Hit, Cat and Mouse, Count to 20, 10 Second Objects and many more. It is fun and for the first time I wonder why I didn't go to school from Grade 8. School is fun. I find it hilarious people hate it, well I guess waking up at 6 is annoying.

"Okay, this semester we will be looking into films," Aphrodite begins when we sit down.

"Like what? Will we be going to Hollywood Center Studios? If we are, who's gonna bother guiding 17 year old high schoolers?" a guy asks sarcastically. I became a 'tat' self-conscious over my wig then. Okay, I was over conscious over my wig. I just hope no one else here finds out I'm Thalia Grace because last month when I was buying a smoothie from a juice bar at a shopping mall, someone noticed and let's just say I lost my jacket and got my ripped jeans even more ripped. That was when I was wearing a long red wig, ordinary clothes, sunglasses I spoke in a fake accent. I don't know how I managed today with just a wig and some glasses. I thank the gods!

Anyways, 'Season Melodies' is filmed in Hollywood Center Studios, so I can walk in there and not get frog marched.

"Well, I'm sure there isn't _anyone_ to show our way around in Hollywood Center Studios better much allow us in. Anyways, we will be looking at mise en scene. Anyone here know or at least remember what mise en scene is?" Aphrodite asks.

Annabeth and Travis raise their hand.

"You with the hat," Aphrodite says not knowing his fake name.

"Isn't it the term for organising the ingredients in a kitchen?" he asks. A few people snicker.

"That is mise en place. We are talking about mise en scene. Mise en scene refers to everything in front of the camera and it's arrangement. So the lighting, camera angles, costumes, script, sounds, sets, props, etc. We will be focusing on this when you get your assignments," she says. She quickly hands out sheets to everyone.

I quickly skimmed through. Interesting. We need to make a play and a short film and each would last for 30 minutes and we have to make everything up. Literally everything. Costumes, sets, music, etc. We also have to make it seem professional so we had to submit the exact budget and the profits. According to the piece of paper, we had to present it in front of an audience.

I'm no theatre pro but I can understand that our groups can be as big as possible. Why don't we troll the teacher and get the whole class in one group. I love trolling. Percy and I trolled Jason for a month into thinking he was color blind. He went to the optometrist in the end-yeah he is that gullible.

Aphrodite let us group up and discuss.

"Hey wanna group up?" Percy asks, "Well as three for now?" he adds.

"You aren't giving us a choice are you?" Jason asks.

"Nope," he says popping the 'p'. Great I'm stuck with Kelp Head and my brother.

"Hey, wanna make a big group so it would be easier?" Beckondorf asked. We said our 'sure's. I learnt that Beckondorf was his last name and his first name was Charles but people called him Beckondorf because he preferred it.

After 5 minutes we make a larger group and Katie, Bianca, Will, Hazel, Beckondorf, Nyssa, Harley and some other people including

"Hey, wanna make a bigger group?" Travis offers like those random mattress people on TV.

"No seriously? Are you trying to be a mattress seller?" Katie asks.

"Maybe I am. Anyways, wanna join? We got blue candy," he offers like blue candy would make a big difference.

"As if that's going to make a differ-" Katie says but gets cut off.

"We're in," Percy says. Oh come on. Why does he have to have a love for blue food.

"Pshh, didn't I tell you people love blue candy? Now we practically have half the class. That should be enough," Connor says triumphantly. So we do have have half the class.

"Anyways, so I was thinking we could write down what we do best," Nyssa suggests. That's a good idea actually.

"So... who's going to be director and choreographer?" Grover asks. We decided after lots of thinking, that Katie would be the director and Leo would be the choreographer.

"So what are we good at?" Percy asks as he writes it on a white board. We go on brainstorming...

Most of us were good at music, Rachel was good at script writing and art so we decided to do a musical. Aphrodite let everyone look at the costumes and props and we just mucked around and dressed up. Aphrodite was typing away at her laptop. God knows what she was doing considering the speed of her fingers on the keyboard I suppose it was important.

"Hey, wear this wig," Leo says as he throws me a bright pink wig. Despite the fact that it's been only an hour since I met him, he quickly became a really good friend of mine

"Why?" I ask trailing off suspiciously as I inch my head away from him a bit.

"Just wear it, I want to see a punk in bright pink hair," he says.

"You know what kid?" I ask innocently as I take it and examine it closely.

"What?" he asks cluelessly.

"You got a nerve," I say.

"Yes, yes I do. Please wear it," he begs with puppy dog eyes. I wear it over my wig.

"Hey tuck your hair in the wig. It looks weird when you have it like that," Leo says. He tucks the blonde wig hair under the pink wig and pauses. I feel something tug my real hair where Leo's fingers were. Uh oh.

"What the fu- Oh my globs," he says shocked as he takes his hands off my hair pulling the both wigs off, revealing my black hair. Holy crap.

"Look I do have black hair?" I say weakly hoping someone would believe me. 3 girls who were carrying a box with cables, stood at the door shocked. Aphrodite sighed in annoyance.

"OH MY GODS! IT'S THEM! BALLOONS OF WISDOM AND DUKES OF MUSIC!" 2 of them squeal/shout. The other one fainted...

* * *

**I guess that's the end of this chapter. Well I hope you liked it. Please review, favorite and follow. There is definitely going to be Percabeth, Jasper and Tratie in this story. Nico is going to come in soon, well yeah... **

**Have a good day/afternoon/night**


	4. Awkward Lunch with Confetti and Salt

**Hello readers. It's been like a month since I updated. I feel like a horrible human now. Well I do procrastinate like a pro... Anyways yeah... I was amazed that I got 726 views. Anywhos... You know the deal.  
**

**Well I'm sure this isn't one of my best chapters o far.**

**I will never own the Percy Jackson series, Rick Riordan does**

* * *

**Bianca PoV**  
If my face could turn colours according to my emotions my face would be so red that steam would blow out of my ears like those angry Poptropica people. Why are fans so...fanatic? I mean seriously, they are probably the most dangerous creatures on Earth - well after Nico with a piece of paper. Well I'm angry because I can't believe that those stupid people were so confident when they just wore wigs and only person who could pull that off was Hannah Montana.

Katie had a face which showed fear. She was standing next to Travis who had a scared look on his face. He was scared of the fans if they recognised him, but she was scared of something else. Oh. Oh. I know why. She slowly turned her head to face him.

"Oh no," she says with a sigh as she takes off his hat. She throws the hat away like a frisbee and walks away out of the classroom quickly with her bag. After a few seconds we heard a very Katie-like scream and squeals getting louder by the second. You know those girls who was still conscious and were carrying those cartons of - god knows what type of cables? Well they dropped their cartons and were walking slowly like to see if they were not in a dream. Those 7 were inching away from the students in our class and and were trying to get away from those 2 girls.

After a few seconds alot of girls entered 'gracefully' into the room from all of the doors and everyone in our class were standing on the tables.

"Run?" Connor suggests weakly. The seven make a run for the door but there were already fans running over. Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo. I remember going with Nico to an ice-cream shop…. well lets just say the store moved and the manager banned us from store premises. Yeah, the customers are traumetised for life.

I looked over to Leo. He was just standing there with two wigs in his right hand and his left hand awkwardly hanging in the air. He looked like those plastic models at those clothes stores. I think he was stammering at a very low volume which pretty much is totally not Leo.

"B-b-b-but," Leo was stammering as he looked at the two wigs which looked weird in my perspective and it's arrangement made it worse.

"Hey, you could go through the windows. It's way easier. After that you're on your own," I say in a clearly annoyed voice as I point to the back windows. They jump out of the windows and run … wherever they run.

"Class dismissed. Get out!" Aphrodite orders and everyone picks up their belongings and get the hell out of the room which is going to be destroyed by crazy fans. To think about all the times when Director D pestered us about fundraising for the equipment.  
Well they're on their own. Right now Leo and I were walking peacefully...Well our definition of peace is way different from yours.

"So, Bianca. I heard someone you know is going to join," Leo says breaking the silence

"Yep, do you want to know who it is?" I ask.

"No. No. No. Don't tell me. I want it to be a surprise," he says

"Would this person have a problem with me flirting with you?" he adds. I smack his arm.

"You said you wanted it to be a surprise," I answer, at that the evacuation bell rang.

'_All students are to go back to their classes immediately except for class 12 Music 1. Yes Dukes of Music are here but there is no reason why Balloons of Wisdom should be here. So in simple words. Treat them like normal students. If you don't, there would be a slot in the detention book with your name in for the rest of the month. Please continue with your classes. Thank you_' Deputy Principal Chiron's voice blared through the speakers. Yay free period.

"Ha please. He's only saying the BoW part because of the attention it would bring to the media especially on Percy and An-" Leo says but I block his mouth with my hand.

"Leo Valdez. Let me tell you this. Percy and Annabeth have had a crappy last year which has caused a still going shitstorm throughout the media. One thing I know for sure is, don't go talking about it like you talk about the new edition of that hammer company you fan all over. So rule number 1: They have perfect and legit reasons to why they hate each other. Rule number 2: Don't go reminding them about it. Rule number 3: Don't go telling everyone that it was planned," I say slowly so he understands. I also freeze at the last part. That was meant to be unknown to other beings.

"Oh my globs. That is so mean. How the candy apples did you know?" he whisper asks. I gave him a look which screams 'Shut up or I'll make you pay'.

"Anyways, do you think I should go and apply myself for Goode Idol?" he asks changing the subject.

"Sure sure. Just because everyone wants to see your talent," I say sarcastically.

"Well this year we can perform more than 1 time, and I'm gonna sing" he says putting his arm on my shoulder.

"What are you going to sing? Celine Dion 'My Heart Will Go On' with that Willy Wonka costume? That performance can make people wish they were deaf," I say. Oops. I never should've said 'Celine Dion'. At that he started singing 'My Heart Will Go On' in a terrible voice which I knew he was his fake squeaky voice.

Oh. This is going to be a loooooooooooooooooong hour.

_**TIME LAPSE **_

**A VERY AWKWARD LUNCH**

Lunch was very awkward is an understatement. People already knew that BoW and DoM are attending this school and their wigs and hats were all pulled apart. Well they were sitting with us, well we were just telling them about the school- who's awesome, who's mean, which teachers give detention for sneezing, the clubs and stuff like that. People gave us looks. Some people even took pictures.

Thalia got up on her chair and everyone gave her confused looks. People don't just stand on chairs in the cafeteria for no reason.

"Listen up kids," she says but gets interrupted. Some stupid guy shouted he was older. She glared and continues "If any of you take pictures, I'll eviscerate you You got that?" she asked menacingly. Everyone cowered in fear and me too. I'm used to Nico's glares but this was different. Thalia sat down and everyone went back to what they were doing.

Just after that Khoine and Drew walked over to us. Aren't they talented? They can walk on high heels with out falling down. Bravo, bravo. (Insert sarcastic applause).

"So Percy, wanna sit with us?" Khoine asks over sweetly as she leans close. He shifted uncomfortably. Annabeth was whispering to Travis and they snickered. I did not hear them but Khoine seemed to have heard and glared daggers.  
Khoine picked up Connor's chocolate milk, examined it for a second then she put it down. I looked at Piper and we just give a 'why did she do that' type of look.

"No one asked for your opinion metal face," she said to Annabeth. Ouch that should hurt considering that she has braces.

"I got rid of my braces," she says as she shows her teeth. Connor sighs. So she got rid of them. Yay!

"You got some spinach stuck in that tooth," he mutters as he points to the tooth. She quickly shuts her mouth uses her tongue to get rid of it.

"Sorry uh...No? I'll sit here for now," Percy says politely.

"That's no problem," Drew says with a smile. Her eyes had a mischievous glint to them. I wonder what she is up to... Khoine scoffs and struts off past us. She gives Percy a wink and gives Annabeth a glare before brushing past Piper.

At that Piper puts on her hoodie. She gasps and shrieks as confetti falls on her head and clothes. Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Khoine is such a b****. **( A/N No offense to Khoine's out there)**. Okay, now people were taking pictures.

Some guys 'ooooo'd' at her as she took off her hoodie angrily. I still wonder why Drew smiled. She never smiles. If she did put the confetti, she had no reason to. She'd never do something mean without reason. It's not how she works.

"Oh my gods Piper, let me help," Leo says as he leans over the table and tries to get the confetti out of her hair. Piper sighed in annoyance.

"Leo, you are making it worse. It's confetti the more try to get rid of it, the messier it gets," she explains like he is dumb. Well he is in a way dumb.

"CONNOR! Ewww. Argh. What is in that? Salt from hell?" Jason asks in shock as he wipes the chocolate milk off him. Connor was hacking like he had a disease. What happened? I don't think people randomly spit chocolate milk on someone's face.

"Who is fudge put salt in my milk. *cough cough* . It's horrible," he says as he chugs down Travis's water. Travis on the other hand was not impressed.

Yup it was definitely Khoine. She did terrorizes every new kid in her grade and anyone who poses a threat against her popularity. Well seeing as we have celebrities here, she is probably Number 8 on the 'Who's Popular Goode List'. Yeah there's a list for that.

She was the one who put salt because she did lift his bottle and she did brush her hand against Piper's hoodie so she must've put the confetti there.

This was going to be a very interesting year...

* * *

**Guest: Well I don't know how I made that work but I guess I did**


End file.
